


Home

by Lextraassbitch_26, Trashqueen19



Series: So far away [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lextraassbitch_26/pseuds/Lextraassbitch_26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashqueen19/pseuds/Trashqueen19
Summary: “Baby! I'm coming to Chicago! I-I can't believe this. This is everything we've been waiting for.”





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> The is the follow up to so far away and it turned into some light sin. I apologize, I don't even know what happened. I apologize, it does seem a bit rushed.

“C’mon Lys, you know she's okay. You guys call each other every ten minutes. Come play a damn game with us, we need to band together against Christen.” Steph said as she dragged Alyssa out of her kitchen to the living room where they were playing Super Smash Brothers. Alyssa just rolled her eyes but followed, she was just worried about the hurricane, though she knew her girlfriend was fine.  
“Hey. Three on one is not fair! Jules, you're on my team.” Christen rushed out as she saw her teammates gang up on her.  
“Sorry Chris, but I want to finally be able to say that I beat you.” Julie said sheepishly.  
“This is why I miss Alex. We are an awesome team.” Christen pouts.  
“You and Alex are dangerous. That's why we can't have any consoles during NT camp anymore.” Alyssa says as the game starts. Christen rolls her eyes and proceeds to beat them. Multiple times. After a few hours, they call it quits to get some rest for practice tomorrow.  
“Wait. Steph, where's Kristie?” Julie asked as her and Christen where leaving.  
“She's somewhere? I don't know she got an excused leave.” Steph said, shrugging it off.  
“Got it. Odd that you don't know where she is.” JJ added, squinting her eyes.  
“Let's go Jules, we have to be up early.” Christen grabbed her girlfriend by the arm and dragged her out the door, thanking Steph for having them over.  
“You're acting weird.” Alyssa said, having walked in from her phone call with Moe to see Stephanie's exchange with her friends. “Where's Kristie?  
“God, you guys are like the fuckin police. She went home for a few days. Such a crime.” Stephanie said defensively.  
“You're still being weird, but you didn't have to lie to Chris and J. You know they'd understand. But I have a Skype date with my girlfriend, I'll see you tomorrow.” Alyssa finished with a fist bump. Steph just let out a huge sigh of relief. She sucked at keeping secrets.  
__________

“Good job guys, see you later! Don't forget, huge announcement coming!” Rory said with a smirk and quickly made an exit.  
“Why is he so weird.” Dani mumbled on her way to the locker room, bumping shoulders with JJ.  
“Everyone has been weird lately.” She stated and headed towards her locker. She was just changing, her and Chris shower at home. She has one leg through her change of shorts when Arin starts to freak out.  
“What the hell? What is Rory doing. Why her??” She said out loud while looking at her phone.  
“What are you going on about?” Julie asked, concerned. Alyssa, Christen, and Steph joined her, confusion on their faces.  
“They're bringing Morgan here. We don't need her.” She said, obviously angry.  
“Alex? There's no way Alex would be willingly traded here.” Christen responded, eyebrows scrunched.  
“Morgan Brian.” Arin spat out, looking into Alyssa's eyes. “We just announced it on twitter.”  
Alyssa's world seemed to halt. Moe was coming to Chicago. Her Morgan. Not Alex. No more distance, no more spontaneous road trips to visit each other, they could make those together now. Her face seemed to split into two as she smiled widely. She ran to her phone to see a few missed calls from Moe. She called her back quickly.  
“Baby! I'm coming to Chicago! I-I can't believe this. This is everything we've been waiting for.” Ste could hear the tears in girlfriend's voice, causing the tears she had in her eyes to spill over.  
“I know, love. I am so, so excited. Rory didn't even tell me, I don't think anyone knew.” Alyssa responded, wiping her eyes. “Wait. Who'd we trade out then?” Sudden confusion came over Alyssa.  
“Kristie, but I guess she knew, she's already here. I think she's happy.” Moe responded. Alyssa looked over at Steph, who seemed to be taking this well.  
“When will you be here? Will the hurricane delay anything?” Alyssa questioned.  
“I'm flying out tomorrow. But not from Houston. I'll text you the info. I have to pack. I love you Lys.”  
“I love you! I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful.” They hung up and Alyssa joined Steph after getting ready to head home.  
“Are you okay Steph? I know you were super happy to have Kristie here.” Alyssa conversed as she slung an arm around her friend.  
“I already knew. She told me a few days ago. I think it's for the best, you know. Being apart again might help my feelings for her return to friendship. It sucks loving someone who can't love you back in the way you want.” She leaned into Alyssa and sighed.  
“I'm sorry Stephy. It'll be okay. Wanna go get some ice cream?” Steph laughed and nodded her head as they approached Alyssa's car.  
“Yo ice cream party at Lyssa’s. Don't bring Arin or I'll probably fight her.” Steph texted the team group chat as they headed to the store.  
“You do know that I'm part of this group chat, right?” Arin was the first to reply.  
“Yeah just wanted to make sure you don't come, ya dingus.” Steph typed out before exiting the car.  
“You know, it's just better to ignore Arin than to piss her off.” Alyssa said, grabbing a cart.  
“I know, but it's too good to pass up sometimes.” She hopped on the front of the cart and threw in items as they passed them.  
“I don't think we need this much stuff.” Alyssa said with a frown.  
“You can never have too much ice cream.” Stephanie mumbled and swiped her card. “Let's get this party started.”

___________

In reality, it was just the core four and Dani and Sofia. It wasn't really a party either, just a rematch of super smash brothers. But Dani was giving Christen a run for her money, which made everyone excited. Steph updated the world with her instagram story, as usual.  
“Hey Lys, come look.” Steph called, when she was joined by her friend, she replayed Morgan's instagram story.  
“When the squad has an ice cream party without you.” Was captioned below a pouty Moe. Alyssa laughed and called her girlfriend.  
“Baby, you know I love ice cream and parties.” Alyssa chuckled at the Morgan's pouty voice.  
“It's not even a party, mostly just trying to bear Chris, but I promise tomorrow night we will have an awesome ice cream party.” She smiled into the phone.  
“I'd rather just have a party with just the two of us, you know?” Morgan's voice had dropped and Alyssa could feel her face heating up.  
“Mhm, yeah. That sounds perfect.” Alyssa tried to keep her voice even, but it ended up cracking at the end, causing Steph's attention to turn to her. Taking in Alyssa's blush and the hand rubbing the back of her neck, Steph smirked and wriggled her eyebrows, causing Alyssa's blush to deepen.  
“Hey baby, I have to go, Stephanie is being a dick.” This caused Steph to cackle, making everyone look their way. Alyssa groaned and walked into her room. “I love you. When will I see you tomorrow?”  
“Steph is always a dick, that's why we love her babe. I land at 8am, so I can go to practice with you and just hang out.” Moe responds. “I am serious about tomorrow night though, I need some Lys time.”  
“Of course baby. I really should go, I can hear Chris yelling. I'll see you in 12 hours. I love you so, so, so much.”  
“I love you, I'll see you soon. Stop Chris from killing everyone. Her and Alex, I swear.” Moe laughed and they hung up.  
Alyssa joined her friends in the living room, discovering that Dani had nearly beat Christen, hence the yelling. Julie was sitting on Christen’s lap, letting Steph play instead of Christen.  
“Geez Chris, you're going to piss off my neighbors.” Alyssa said, tossing a pillow off of the couch at her. “Moe gets in before practice! So she's going to come with me and we'll see if Rory lets her join.”  
“Finally, a normal person I can hang out with.” Steph said as she beat Dani and Sof. “Let's go ladies, Lys needs to clean this place up.”  
“Dude, what? You're not going to help pick this up?” JJ asked.  
“Sorry, bedtime. I'll see you guys tomorrow.” Steph was out the door with the other two before anyone could say anything.  
“We'll help you Lyssa.” Christen said as she started doing dishes. Julie gathered up the rest of the dishes while Alyssa tried to shove all of the ice cream into her freezer.  
“I'm definitely going to need you guys to take some of this.” She gestured to the left over ice cream containers. “Steph went a bit overboard.”  
“Oh boy.” Christen said as Julie's eyes filled with excitement. “Alright. We're all done here, we'll see you in the morning! Goodnight Lys.” She waved bye and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be awesome.  
______________

Alyssa was a ball of excited energy. She had gotten to the airport early and was bouncing on the balls of her feet. She kept looking at Moe’s instagram post from before her flight.  
“Reuniting with my love in a few hours!” Was the caption of a photo of them from when she'd driven to Houston. Moe was smiling brightly with a half asleep Alyssa behind her. She laughed once again before looking towards the escalators. She saw a new set of people start to trickle down and started smiling. Eventually, she saw a blonde head wearing one of her Chicago sweaters. Morgan waved at her and bounced up and down. As soon as she reached level ground, Moe was running towards her girlfriend. She jumped into Alyssa's arms and wrapped her legs around her waist before pulling her in for a long kiss.  
“God, I've missed you.” Moe sighed before putting their foreheads together.  
“I missed you too, baby. I can't believe you're here.” Alyssa said before kissing her again. “We should get going, traffic is going to be a pain.” She gently put Moe down, pulling her into a tight hug.  
“We still have to get my luggage, love.” Moe reminded, pulling her towards baggage claim.  
Once they had her bags loaded, they made their way to practice. Alyssa held Moe's hand led her to the locker room. When they entered there were whoops and warm welcomes. Arin glared dangers at Moe, but she went ignored as JJ and Christen smothered her into a hug.  
“Moe Moe! I'm so happy you're here! We're so happy that you're here!” Christen excitedly said, squeezing her. The whole locker room was buzzing around Moe before Rory knocked and yelled for Moe to suite up for practice. Borrowing some of Sofia’s old gear, Morgan joined her first Red Stars practice.  
After doing basic drills, Rory has them play a round of 6v6. Alyssa had Moe, Christ, Arin, Sam, and Dani on her team. The other has Michelle, JJ, Steph, Sofia,Vanessa, and Mautz. The game started fast. Christen put a goal back fairly quickly, blowing a kiss to Julie and getting back in position. Soon, Morgan had the ball and started down field. Suddenly she was on the floor, looking up at Arin.  
“Oops.” She smirked and tried to walk away.  
“What the fuck Arin?” Alyssa exclaimed. Everyone flinched at her use of the word, they'd never heard her use it before. “She's on your team. How the hell can you accidentally foul a middy? How?” Alyssa was mad. Her face remained calm, but her voice was livid.  
“Yeah Gilliand, you don't accidentally go spikes up at your own teammate.” Steph said and stalked towards her. Moe was fine, she just had a few cuts from the cleats. She walked towards her girlfriend and put a hand on her shoulder.  
“It's okay baby. Just leave it, she's just, I don't know. Jealous.” Moe tried to calm. Alyssa took a deep breath and turned to look at Steph who was currently arguing with Arin. She looked to Christen but saw her eyes burning with anger, so she left Julie to calm her. Alyssa approached Steph to calm her down.  
“.....don't understand why you can't be a decent human and realize that they are in love and are happy with each other. Back the fuck off.” Steph said lowly.  
“Oh please McCaffrey. You aren't any better than me. Look at your feelings for Mewis. She'll never want you.” Arin jabbed.  
“I never once tried to hurt one of her boyfriends. Ever. I respected her relationships. You think Alyssa is ever going to want you?? Wake up sweetie, you're dreaming.” Stephanie walked away to the locker room.  
“Okay. We're going to call it. See you ladies later.” Rory called and the girls headed towards the locker room.  
“How are you baby, she got you pretty good.” Alyssa crouched and took a look at her scratches. “We should patch these up… I'll go-” Moe pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss.  
“You're the sweetest, you know that?” She asked her now blushing girlfriend.  
“I was just making sure you were alright.” Alyssa rubbed the back of her neck and Morgan took her hand.  
“Let's check on Steph. Arin was out of line.” Moe said, dragging Alyssa behind her. When they entered the locker room, everyone was staring and Julie, Christen, and Steph were gone. Moe frowned and went to her phone and saw a text in their group chat.  
“Took Stephy home, she didn't want anyone to see her cry.” It was from Julie. Moe and Alyssa went straight to their car and headed for their place. When they got to Stephanie's apartment, it was unlocked and the girl was being held on the couch by Christen while Julie ran a hand through her hair.  
“Hey guys, I appreciate you guys caring and stuff, but I really want to be alone. Why don't we do breakfast tomorrow?” Steph said, standing up and looking at her feet.  
“Okay, Chris and I will pick you up in the morning?” Julie asked and Steph nodded. Her and Christen left, and Moe and Alyssa hugged her goodbye.  
“We love you Steph. Thank you for standing up to Arin for me. I'm sorry for what she said.” Moe whispered as she hugged her friend.  
“It's no problem. She's such a bitch. I'll see you guys in the morning.” They left Steph to her own devices and headed up to their place.  
_____  
Morgan and Alyssa had just finished putting away the dishes from dinner and were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie that neither of them were really paying attention to.  
“You know Lys, I seem to remember that we're supposed to be having a party.” Moe whispered in Alyssa's ear. A shiver went down her spine.  
“Now that you mention it, I do believe we are.” Alyssa responded as Moe moved to to straddle her lap. Alyssa quickly put her hair up into a messy bun before pulling Moe in for a slow kiss. It doesn't take long for Alyssa to swipe her tongue across Morgan's bottom lip, causing the kiss to deepen. Soon, Moe's hips start to grind against Alyssa's. Alyssa breaks their kisses and starts trailing them down her jaw.  
“Lyssa.” Morgan moaned, bringing her hand to rest on Alyssa's neck. When Alyssa reached her collarbone, she started lifting Morgan's shirt, revealing her bare chest . When it was out of the way, she removed her own before continuing her assault on her collarbone. As Alyssa made her way to her breasts, Morgan shivered and pushed her back.  
“Not out here.” She panted. Alyssa nodded and stood with Moe’s legs wrapped around her waist. On their way to the room, she stopped Alyssa by pulling her into a deep kiss, running a hand down her sports bra clad chest. “We'll have to do something about that.” She whispered in her ear and Alyssa immediately began walking to their room again.  
As soon as they entered the room, Alyssa laid Morgan on the bed. She removed the remainder the of her clothes while her girlfriend did the same. As their naked limbs tangled together, they familiarized themselves with each other in the most intimate of ways. Soft moans and gasps filled the air, while whispered I love you’s hung above them. Soon, they were a pile of panting limbs, clinging to each other in the last moments of consciousness.  
“I'm so glad you're home Morgan.”


End file.
